Weather. Tornadoes
Weather. Tornadoes Short Update for Jun 6 at 7:02am Weather. Tornadoes and flooding interrupted internet service and made us go help neighbors. I am back and so is the Internet service. New Chapter comes out today. Need to do some finishing touches Vanessa 11 Likes Chaitanya CH I hope nobody got seriously hurt. BTW, Yay! Vanessa Ravencroft Dear Chaitanya, No one in our immideate neighboorhood got hurt physically, but there are families that lost everything. And there were fatalities and injuries in the greater vicinity. I amn fortunate to the fact that we were able to have the funds and the foresight to built our home with these conditions in minds. The ranch house stands on high ground and we used a lot of reinforced concrete to built. We have a very well built shelter and we have never had any significant tornado damage, the biggest damage is the one not making the news. It is the life stock. Horses and cattle are very much affected. Thank you for asking and caring Vanessa Knight Ranger 1969 I was wondering what might have happened. On the other hand, there could have been a lot worse problems than just the interruption of your internet with the storms. Vanessa Ravencroft Dear Knight, As I said to Vince, we live in Tornado Alley . My home is very solid built, with lots of reinforced concrete. We have a very well built shelter and we have never had any significant tornado damage, the biggest damage is the one not making the news. It is the life stock. Horses and cattle are very much affected. One if our neighbors did have substantial tornado damage. There was significant flooding too and the aftermath and damage is still very much evident. Yes we are alright and we are unharmed, but much of the infrastructure, power lines, phone lines and cell towers have been damaged. But that is the price we pay to live here, so all is good! Thank you for asking and caring Vanessa John Vilnis We don't really have tornadoes down here in Aussieland but we do get some good flooding. Aside from that, we are glad to hear that you are okay (You are okay right?) and that you were helping your neighbours. When it's ready we will be happy to read it. Take care Vanessa. Vanessa Ravencroft Dear John We live in Tornado Alley. My home is very solid built, with lots of reinforced concrete. We have a very well built shelter and we have never had any significant tornado damage, the biggest damage is the one not making the news. It is the life stock. Horses and cattle are very much affected. One if our neighbors did have substantial tornado damage. There was significant flooding too and the aftermath and damage is still very much evident. Yes we are alright and we are unharmed, but much of the infrastructure, power lines, phone lines and cell towers have been damaged. But that is the price we pay to live here, so all is good! Thank you for asking and caring Vanessa 1 2d Mark reilly Take care, people more important than anything else. Trying to stay dry in Houston, down south got 25 to 30 cm of rain yesterday. 4 3d Vanessa Ravencroft New Chapter is up. Thanks for your understanding Category:Pateron